wfrrfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Roger Rabbit Christmas
It's a Roger Rabbit Christmas is a a live action/animated TV special releaced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment. It is based on the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and is a sequal to How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas. Plot The plot goes with Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica Rabbit decorating their house for Christmas. Roger is planning on giving Jessica a perfict Christmas gift. In the mean time he is exitedly telling her how much he loves Christmas. Roger gets a call from the Maroon Cartoon Studios that he should star in the new Maroon Cartoon Christmas special with Eddie Valiant. Roger says he would love to. He tries calling Eddie but gets a busy signal. So Roger and Jessica hop in Benny the Cab to go get Eddie. Eddie was on the phone talking with the studio and he would like to star in the show. The trio arrive at the studio in production of How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas. The film then shows three minutes of cartoon footage from the actual Christmas special of the same name. After filming wile Eddie goes home and Jessica waits in the car Roger asks C.B. Maroon for his paycheck. C.B. tells Roger that he will get paid the day after Christmas. Roger is sad because he wants to give a Christmas present to Jessica and he is broke. Roger sits in the bathroom at the studio crying his eyes out. But then Roger stops crying and gets an idea. He goes to the mall to dress up as Santa. Everything is going well until Baby Herman shows up. Baby Herman pulls the white beard off of Roger and is shocked to see Roger dressed as Santa. Roger strangles Baby Herman but then gets fired. Roger walks with Baby Herman telling himeverything that has happend. He then sees Yosemate Sam yelling at a stray pug puppy for marking his couch. Roger fells sorry for the dog. He then has an idea. Roger takes the dog hom and on Christmas day gives it to Jessica. "MERRY CHRISTMAS JESSICA!" he says. Jessica loves the dog and has always wanted a dog. After opening presents, Roger says "You can name him if you want. He he." Jessica names him Homer. Cast Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman Steve Martain as C.B. Maroon Frank Welker as Homer the Pug and Road Runner Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Maurice LaMarche as Yosemate Sam Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Marty Ingels as Pac-Man Barbara Minkus as Ms. Pac-Man Bob Bergen as Porky Pig NOTE: Non-speaking cameos include Goofy, Wile E. Coyote, Bent-Tail Coyote, Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants, Clyde, Inky and Blinky from Pac-Man, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper from Tiny Toon Adventures, Baloo from The Jungle Book, Sir Hiss from Robin Hood and Woody Woodpecker. Home releces Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment releaced this on a single DVD and a double DVD with How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas. Category:TV Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages